bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Agent
|print usa = October 2, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421543024 |chapters = 424. The Lost Agent 425. A Day Without Melodies 426. The Starter2 427. A Delicious Dissonance 428. The Known 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION 2 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION 3 432. The Soul Pantheism |viz = 424. The Lost Agent 425. A Day Without Melodies 426. The Starter 2 427. A Delicious Dissonance 428. The Known 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION 2 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION 3 432. The Soul Pantheism }} The Lost Agent is the forty-ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary After a long battle, Ichigo Kurosaki loses his Shinigami powers... Ichigo now leads a quiet and peaceful life until he is approached by a mysterious man. What does the man want and how does it relate to Ichigo's lost powers?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 424. The Lost Agent As he finally lives the normal life he always dreamed of, Ichigo meets a mysterious man. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Uryū Ishida #Zennosuke Kurumadani (picture) #Kūgo Ginjō Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 343: 3rd Year High School Student! Dressed Up, and a New Chapter Begins! 425. A Day Without Melodies While Ichigo is highly sought after for a sports club, a gang turns up at the school looking for him. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Renji Abarai (silhouette) #Byakuya Kuchiki (silhouette) #Rukia Kuchiki (silhouette) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Satoda #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Obuta #Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 343: 3rd Year High School Student! Dressed Up, and a New Chapter Begins! 426. The Starter2 Ichigo and Uryū beat up some delinquents but the brawl ends abruptly when Ichigo is abducted by his boss. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Obuta #Yokochini #Ikumi Unagiya #Kaoru Unagiya #Kūgo Ginjō Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 344: A Dispute in School?! Ichigo and Uryū, Fight Together! 427. A Delicious Dissonance The stranger wants the Unagiya Shop to investigate Isshin. Karin goes to the Urahara Shop. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Kūgo Ginjō #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ikumi Unagiya #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya #Isshin Kurosaki (photograph) #Kisuke Urahara #Karin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 344: A Dispute in School?! Ichigo and Uryū, Fight Together! 428. The Known Karin visits Urahara's shop to purchase Plus-repelling supplies, only to be seen by Ichigo. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Ikumi Unagiya #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya #Kisuke Urahara #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 344: A Dispute in School?! Ichigo and Uryū, Fight Together! *Episode 345: Uryū is Attacked, A Threat Draws Near the Friends! 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION Orihime tries to get information from Ichigo while Uryū chases a mysterious man. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Shūkurō Tsukishima Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 344: A Dispute in School?! Ichigo and Uryū, Fight Together! *Episode 345: Uryū is Attacked, A Threat Draws Near the Friends! 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION2 Ryūken Ishida brings Orihime up to speed. Ichigo makes a move derived of frustration. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sora Inoue (photograph) # Enraku # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ryūken Ishida # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 345: Uryū is Attacked, A Threat Draws Near the Friends! 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION3 Ichigo makes contact with 'Xcution' at their headquarters. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Orihime Inoue # Ryūken Ishida (flashback) # Giriko Kutsuzawa # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna # Jackie Tristan Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 346: The Fullbring User·Kūgo Ginjō 432. The Soul Pantheism Kūgo demonstrates his ability, Fullbring. Riruka brings an acquaintance of Ichigo's to Xcution's hideout. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Riruka Dokugamine #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 346: The Fullbring User·Kūgo Ginjō Author's Notes References Navigation 49